Wish
by starshards
Summary: In the late hours before sleep settles upon them, Rei has a thought provoking question for Kai, but with so many answers, how can he chose the right one? Fluffy drabble [KaRe]


This was an idea I had at work. It may not be the best written, or most original thing ever, but I would ask for not too much criticism because this is for someone.

My little Wifey-lovely. I am writing this for you because going back to sixth form is so crap. You've been invaluable to me over the summer holidays. You've helped me draw, helped me to write, helped me remember things, helped me 'meet' people, listened to me ramble on and on and on about things like Subaru, let me moan at you, supported me through my confidence crisis, helped me to stop feeling so lonely when I couldn't talk to someone very dear to me any more and always, always managed to make me smile and laugh. You are not good enough to yourself. You say that you're impatient and that you're not that nice, but you are one of the loveliest people I've ever had the privilege to meet and you are very, very dear to me.

I will not stop pestering you though, even when you're back at school. I didn't before the holidays, did I?

Tee!

Janey, Imma stealing your breakers!

**xxx**

Kai and Rei were at a point in their relationship where they were comfortable enough with each other to have a friendly (though often halting) chat during a bout of lovemaking, from time to time.

However, it was by some kind of unspoken agreement that in the minutes and possibly, hours between the crescendo of their passion and the contented sleep that followed, that they would lay together in a deep and almost magical silence.

It wasn't true silence of course. There would first be the sound of harsh, ragged breathing and once that had settled, the odd mutter (''Love you", and "that was good," seemed to be the most frequent.), snuffle, yawn, cough or sigh. Either way though, there was a prominent lack of conversation. Neither questioned it, both figuring that it was probably just their way of maintaining that perfect, post-sex atmosphere that made them feel as if they were secure within their own intangible little bubble.

The pattern was followed upon that night, with practiced ease. Rei's head rested in that perfect little dip between Kai's shoulder and collarbone that seemed to just confirm that they had been made to fit together, drawing light, mindless pictures upon the skin of Kai's chest.

Kai sighed – a deep, contended sound- and shifted his arm to ensure that it wouldn't go numb in the night, before closing his eyes and revelling in the satisfaction and comfort of his world, knowing that sleep was not far off.

And then Rei went still. "Kai?"

Kai's eyes fluttered back open. He felt strangely disgruntled by the break in the norm, but he was not fully aware of _why_, so he simply grunted a, "Yes?"

"I've been thinking…" Rei trailed off, probably to do as he had previously stated. Kai tried to calm his nervous twitch. '_I've been thinking…_' he had heard, was often followed by something like- _'maybe we should take a break,' _or _'I wouldn't mind screwing _you_ for a change.' _ Grimly he held his tongue, though his mind raced to think of a million reasons why they were _perfect_ together, and why him being on top worked _so_ much better. "If you could have one wish, what would it be?"

Kai felt his jaw move, but thankfully prevented the 'Oh thank _God_' hovering on the tip of his tongue to break free. He was, however, not fully assured. "Is this a trick question?" He prodded, deciding to approach this very cautiously.

Rei looked up at him with a look that plainly said; '_are you some sort of idiot?_' before it softened into a vague sort of understanding. "No, Kai."

"Oh…" Kai figured that this would probably be the point where he should answer. He also knew that this was a proverbial minefield. Rei was a romantic so telling him that his wish would be something along the lines of '_I wish I could shag you as and when I wanted to,'__'I wish that I could turn invisible,' 'I wish I could fly,' _or as the traitorous little voice in him suggested –not that he'd _ever_ admit it- '_I wish I could fucking beat Takao for _once,' was not the _best_ idea in the world. He decided it was probably best to give him some sort of sappy answer, though he was not particularly gifted in the arts of romance, so he chose something rather generic, but still quite meaningful: "I wish that we will stay together forever." Rei simply stared at him, before nodding and settling back down. Kai couldn't help but feel though, that the silence was tinged with the slightest air of discomfort. Kai cleared his throat and spoke up, figuring that Rei would want his question returned. "What would be _your_ one wish?"

Rei didn't answer right away, instead choosing to quietly mull the question over. Kai expected that he was more than likely considering the future, since that's what couples tended to do. However, Rei's response surprised him. "I wish I could have met you when I was younger."

"Hmmm?" Kai replied, eyebrows rising to convey that the response was not expected.

Rei shifted slightly, rubbing his check against Kai's skin for a moment. "I… I wish I'd known you before."

"Before _what_?" Kai frowned.

Rei looked up at him. "Just… before we _did_ meet. It…" Rei frowned, himself. "I don't know… being with you. It feels so _right_, you know?" Kai nodded, but did not speak. "It feels like I've known you all my life, but I haven't and that's a little scary…"

"Scary?" Kai echoed.

With a sigh, Rei settled back down. "Kai, I can't imagine life without you and I don't _want_ to, so it scares me to think that I spent thirteen and a half years of my life without even knowing who you even were. I don't feel _right_ when you're not around… I don't know how I coped…"

"Uhh…" Kai cleared his throat. He was unsure of this unexpected show of neediness. Rei was very strong, both in body _and_ in mind, and _sure_ Kai knew that he loved him, but Rei was so fiercely independent that sometimes it was easy to forget that in some ways he could be rather fragile.

Kai cursed himself mentally and tried to think of a way to satisfy Rei's response, also feeling a little guilty for his cliché reply when he knew that Rei appreciated honesty above all else. He also couldn't help but question Rei's words. Kai knew that Rei hadn't had a particularly _bad_ childhood, but neither had he had an overly _happy_ one. He also knew that since publicly 'coming out' a year and a half ago Rei hadn't mentioned his home village _once_, something that Kai was only _just_ realising the significance of. Rei had no possessions to speak of asides from his clothes, blade and launcher and while he was slightly arrogant in Beyblade matches, he wasn't very extroverted in any other aspect of life unless it was securely behind closed doors.

Kai realised then, that he had just figured out another part of his favourite puzzle.

"I don't know about that…" Kai started, breaking the quiet that had fallen between them. "The only kids I knew back then were snotty, little, rich gits, so you'd probably be an insufferable brat now." Kai joked.

"What; like _you_?" Rei shot back with a smile.

"Touché." Kai muttered. "But… I'm glad I met you when I did. You've helped make me a better person. Sure, it would have been nice to know you when you were some adorable little kid, and it would be nice to say that we played in the sand and made promises for the future, but… things wouldn't be how they are now. _That_ freaks _me_ out." Kai refused to say 'scares me' even though both he and Rei knew that was what he meant. "You feel like you're a part of me, but looking back to the past helps me to appreciate that more."

Rei remained quiet for a while, before he sighed. "I guess you're right."

"You guess?"

Smiling, Rei chuckled softly and nuzzled Kai's neck. "Fine. You're right." He stilled and yawned. "Why is it you barely speak, but when you do it's exactly what's needed?"

'_Probably because I ramble so much to myself in my head.'_ Kai reasoned. "Because I'm amazing." He said aloud, a smug smirk on his face.

Rei laughed and shook his head. "Idiot."

Kai's smirk melted into a smile. "Hey, Rei?" Rei hummed. "I wasn't being entirely honest with you before. About my wish."

"I know." Rei sighed sleepily.

Kai was quiet for a moment before he spoke up again. "Most of my wishes were based around sex or having superhuman powers, to be fair." He casually forgot the one about Takao.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Rei laughed softly.

"But I think my one wish above all would be that I always make you happy."

Rei stopped laughing and looked at Kai with a small amount of surprise. Kai started back with a neutral, but open expression. "You _do_ make me happy, Kai." Rei whispered when he found Kai to be utterly sincere.

"Oh, I know _that_." Kai said with a teasing smirk, but it once again evaporated to leave a gentle smile behind as he reached out with the arm Rei was not laying upon to brush back some of Rei's fringe behind his ear with his fingertips. "I mean in the future. I want to _always_ keep you feeling happy and safe."

Rei chuckled as he once again nestled his head in his personal 'pillow'. "How romantic of you, Kai."

Kai coloured and grumbled under his breath about not being appreciated, but silently he was grateful that Rei broke the suddenly heavy mood. It was close to five minutes later when Rei broke the dozy silence with a simple, "Thank you."

Kai tilted his head and pressed a kiss to the top of Rei's head, welcoming him without words. Once a deep yawn managed to shudder through him he decided that, as team captain, it really _was_ his place to have the final say in the matter. "I _would_ really like to be able to fly, though."

Rei chuckled and poked him in the stomach.

**xxx**

xxxxxxxxxx


End file.
